darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anri of Astora
|souls = |items = }} Anri of Astora is a character in Dark Souls III. Male Anri is voiced by Adam Sopp, who also voiced Rickert of Vinheim and Vince of Thorolund in Dark Souls. Female Anri is voiced by Lucy Briggs, who also voiced several characters in Bloodborne. Lore Anri is one of the two children that managed to escape from Aldrich long ago.Executioner Set description. Like the Ashen One, Anri is an Unkindled in search of the Lords of Cinder, seeking to slay Aldrich. Anri travels with Horace the Hushed as part of this quest. Questline The player first encounters Anri at the Road of Sacrifices, near the Halfway Fortress bonfire, alongside Horace the Hushed. Engaging in conversation with Anri will reveal more details about the Crucifixion Woods and Cathedral of the Deep, the lair of Aldrich, Saint of the Deep. Talking to Horace will cause him to gift the player with the Blue Sentinels covenant emblem. After this meeting, both will move on to the Cathedral of the Deep, dropping their summon signs for the boss of the area. Once the player has acquired the Small Doll, Anri and Horace will appear at Firelink Shrine. Talking to Anri will reveal their next destination to be Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, the true home of Aldrich, which lies beyond Farron Keep. Should Yuria of Londor be present at Firelink Shrine, talking to her will reveal that one of her fellows is guiding Anri to Irithyll, and that she intends for the Ashen One and Anri to wed. After defeating the Abyss Watchers and gaining access to the Catacombs of Carthus, the player can find Anri within the area, alone and distraught from being separated from Horace. The player can help them to reunite by locating Horace, and Anri will lay Prism Stones to guide Horace to their reunion. However, unbeknownst to both Anri and the Ashen One, Horace has hollowed within the Smouldering Lake and the quest can either end or continue in one of three ways, once the player has encountered Horace at Smouldering Lake and then found Anri near the rope bridge in Carthus: #Should the player leave Horace alive and then inform Anri of his location, Anri will make way down to the lake and then die by Horace's hand, ending the questline. #Should the player defeat Horace and then inform Anri of his location (or inform Anri of his location and then immediately go to defeat Horace), the player will receive the Ring of the Evil Eye as a reward and Anri will move on to the next part of the questline. #Should the player not encounter Horace, or defeat Horace and then withhold information when talking to Anri, they will leave the Catacombs and move on to the next part of the questline once High Lord Wolnir has been defeated. If Anri does not die in the Catacombs, they can next be encountered in Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, at the Church of Yorshka. Here the player can learn Quiet Resolve through dialogue, and Anri will gift them the Ring of the Evil Eye here should they have left the Catacombs without finding out about Horace's fate. Again, Anri's questline can diverge here, depending on action taken against the assassin hidden within the Church of Yorshka: #If the assassin is killed, Anri will continue on to the final phase of the questline, but Yuria of Londor's questline will end. #If the assassin is spared, Anri will die at her hand and the questline will end, however Yuria's will continue. The final part of the questline will begin once Pontiff Sulyvahn has been defeated. If the assassin carries through with her deed, speaking to Yuria of Londor will inform the Ashen One that Anri is ready to become their spouse, and can be found in the lair of the old Darkmoon god. Upon arriving at Gwyn's honorary tomb in Anor Londo, the Old Woman of Londor will greet the Ashen One and present the Sword of Avowal. The player can then proceed into the tomb and perform the wedding ceremony with Anri, gaining three Dark Sigils in the process. If the player returns to the tomb later (or reloads the area), they can find Anri's Straight Sword within the honorary tomb where Anri once was. If the assassin is stopped, Anri will lay a Prism Stone and a summon sign requesting cooperation in front of the doors of the grand cathedral of Anor Londo. Interacting with this sign will summon the player to aid Anri against Aldrich, Devourer of Gods. Defeating Aldrich in Anri's world will have no effect on Aldrich's status in the player's world, and either can be engaged and defeated in whatever order is convenient to the player. Once Aldrich is defeated in Anri's world, speaking to Ludleth of Courland will reward the player with Anri's Straight Sword, along with a warning against trying to chase after Anri. The player can then encounter Anri, hollowed, in one of two locations: #If not told about Horace's location in Smouldering Lake, Anri can be found near the Cathedral of the Deep bonfire, up the hill where the Crest Shield is found. #If told about Horace's location, Anri can be found at his makeshift grave within Smouldering Lake. In either case, Anri will be wielding a Broken Straight Sword and is hostile to the player. Anri can also buff the sword using a Charcoal Pine Bundle. Regardless of cause of death, Anri's armor set will be sold by the Shrine Handmaid upon death. Drops 100px | Guaranteed (if not hollowed) }} Dialogue |} Notes *Anri's gender is dependent of the player's character and is always the opposite to the Ashen One's, as the player will "marry" Anri should they choose to follow Yuria of Londor's questline. *Should the player make Anri and Horace hostile, and then kill Horace, Anri will Collapse and become despondent. *Upon Anri's death, the Elite Knight Set will become available for purchase from the Shrine Handmaid. *During the "Usurpation of Fire" ending, Anri can be seen on the right, among the rest of the hollows. Gallery Anri as a phantom.jpg|Anri as a summoned phantom. References pl:Anri z Astory Category:Dark Souls III: Phantoms Category:Dark Souls III: Characters